The Snake Contract
by Hitman64276
Summary: Harry is pulled out of his musing by a Gringotts owl. When he goes his life is drastically changed. He must learn to survive a dangerous tournament after being abandoned by everyone but one he considers his sister and his secret friend since first year. Good but manipulative Dumbledoor (will not play and important role). Powerful Harry but he will be working for it.
1. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter Universe.**

 **A/N: I am not going to be using Wizard/Witch Oath liberally. I will only be using one because it is important for the plot.**

 **A/N: I will be making Harry powerful but he must work for it. I mean he is supposed to be Voldemort's equal**

Harry was sitting out on his favorite rock in the secluded section of the lake. He often came here in the past to work out situations he is in. Though this time it's a lot earlier than usual, usually he is sitting here at the end of the year to figure out how he is going to survive his annual, end of the year deadly task. This time he is trying to figure out who put him in the Triwizard tournament and how he is going to survive the tasks. He already figured out the first task by sneaking into the headmaster's office the night of the drawling with his invisibility cloak. Know he must figure out how he is going to survive it.

He is drawn out of his musings by an Eagle Owl landing next to him. The next thing he notices is the Gringotts seal on his harness. Not wanting to upset Gringotts he takes the letter. Once he does the owl flies off. Harry breaks the seal and reads.

 _Mr. Potter_

 _We are contacting you because you are now able to become an adult in this world due to your position in the tournament that is only meant for adults. Please visit us as soon as possible so we may sort this out. The enclosed portkey will bring you to the meeting just say the word money when you are ready to come._

 _Account Manager_

 _Fangclaws_

Harry the pulls out the knut, assuming this is the portkey, takes it to outside the wards by going through the Forbidden Forrest. Harry know that in situations like these the goblins means meet them now not when it is convent for him and figures it's better to ask for forgiveness from the headmaster for leaving then to ask for permissions. So, Harry heads out past the wards and says "money." Harry then feels the tug behind his navel and goes through the usual dizziness that is associated with portkey's. When he finally lands, he does it in his usual fashion, on his back. The first thing he notices when he finally catches his breath is the laughter filling the room. He then see's the goblin behind the desk laughing.

"That was the worst landing I have ever seen, and that includes your own mother." The goblin, he assumes is Fangclaw, says between his laughter. "Now, have a seat."

"Thank you, account master Fangclaw. Now let's get down the business, after all, time is money" Harry states feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Correct you are Mr. Potter. So, onto the reason why we sent for you. As we said in the letter, you are now eligible to become emancipated and assume your title as Lord Potter and any other houses you are lord of. Though you will have to pay back any and all debts your families owe and must correspond with any betrothal contracts in order to hold the title. If you accept these terms use this knife and cut yourself to put three drops of blood onto this piece of parchment." He says while handing him a knife that is littered in runes and a piece of parchment that looks ordinary.

Harry, thinking about it for a brief moment, takes the knife and parchment. He then cuts himself putting the drops of blood on the parchment when he see the blood spreading out. Once it is done it reads:

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Son of- James Charlus Potter and Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans_

 _Heir of:_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Black (Godfather)_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Perevell (Paternal)_

 _Total Wealth:_

 _500,000 Galleons 12 Sickels 5 Knuts_

 _Medical Issues:_

 _Block on core 30% (By Gringotts from order from parents)_

 _Horcrux in Scar_

"Account Master Fangclaw, why is there a block put on my core by Gringotts by order of my parents?" Harry asks, "Also, what is a horcrux"

"Well Mr. Potter, the block was put on you because of your very powerful bouts of accidental magic and your parents wanted to keep everyone safe, we can remove it, once we are done with our meeting, for a fee of course. As for the horcrux, it is a vial piece of magic that can, when in a living vessel, can only be removed by the persons horcrux it is, or you must die." Replies Fangclaw. "Now if you wish to take your headships put on these rings." Snapping his finger and a box with three rings in it appears.

Harry takes the box and puts on the rings. When he puts on each one he gets knowledge of each's families magic. For Potter, wards, runes, and curse breaking. For Black, battle magic. And for Perevell, transfiguration, and alchemy. Once he puts them on he then is thinking about switching from divinations to ancient runes once he gets back.

He is brought from his thoughts when Fangclaw says "Now onto the next part. Since you are the lord of three houses you have the option of taking on three wives but multiple wives are often looked down upon. You have no debts owed by any of your houses but there is a betrothal contract between you and one Daphne Greengrass. This is between the house of Greengrass and the House of Perevell. This contract was made some 600 years ago, just before the Perevell line when extinctic into the Potter Line."

"But what hasn't the contract been activated before?" Harry asked

"Well that is because of two things. First, there has only ever been males with both lines since the contract was created, until now, and second, is no other Potter knew about the Perevell line and so they never claimed the headship. Now unless there are any other questions, let's get your core unblocked and the fee will be taken out of your account."

Harry just sits there while Fangclaw speaks in Goblygook, Harry then feels immense pressure on his body before it is released in a huge burst. When Harry looks up he see that everything is in a mess.

"Don't you worry about this mess I will get it cleaned up" Fangclaw told Harry.

"Now seeing as our business is concluded, Fangclaw, I shall make my leave." Harry said as he got up.

"Good day Harry"

Harry walks out of Gringotts to the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Once there he activates his portkey and starts the trek back to Hogwarts. The only thing on his mind is he must talk with his secret friend since his 1st year, Daphne Greengrass.

 **A/N: I have made some changes so it will make a bit more sense and it explains a bit more**


	2. Telling Daphne

_Harry walks out of Gringotts to the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Once there he activates his portkey and starts the trek back to Hogwarts. The only thing on his mind is he must talk with his secret friend since his 1st year, Daphne Greengrass._

As Harry walks inside Hogwarts he is accosted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been, we were about to start a search party for you throughout the entirety of Magical Britain." Professor McGonagall said very sternly

"I had business at Gringotts and I figured that it would be smarter to go a soon as possible and that meant not asking for permission." Harry said figuring that telling the truth would get him into less trouble than lying.

The last thing he expected was when she said "Okay, next time make sure you let me know."

Shocked he just continued on his way to the Gryffindor tower to grab the Marauder's Map to find out where Daphne was. On his way, everyone was sneering or giving him looks of hatred just because of his forced into this stupid TriWizard Tournament. Just as he entered the tower, Ron tripped him and he fell right onto his face. Smashing his nose against the floor breaking it.

"Watch where you're going Potter, you just scuffed up my shoe" Ron snapped at Harry.

"Me, why don't you not PURPOSELY trip me, and next time your shoe won't get marked up" Harry yelled at Ron while holding his nose. He then pulls out his wand and does a simple 'epipsky' on it and then 'scourgify' on himself and the floor to clean up the blood. To avoid futher confrontation with the redhead pig.

Harry pulls out the map and searches it for Daphne. He sees her in the library with her friend Tracey Davis and her sister Astroria, the only two other people who knows about their friendship. Harry hurries down to the library in hopes of catching Daphne before she leaves.

Harry was able to make it to the library just as they were leaving it. Though they ended up running into each other, literally. As they crashed into each other they all fell down.

"What the hell… Oh hello Harry, what are you doing here" Daphne said suddenly changing attitude going from her cold Ice Queen demenor to one that she reserved for her closest friends and family.

"Hey Daphne. I was actually looking for you." Harry responded

"Oh, and why was that?" asked a confused Daphne

"Well … I uhh was kinda hoping we could talking in private, if that's alright" Harry said more than a little nervous, and still a bit freaked out that he is in a contract to be married to his secret friend…and crush.

"Yeah sure lets head inside that classroom over there" pointing at an abandoned room.

Once they were inside Harry was thinking about how to put it nicely and not scaring Daphne, but he couldn't think of a way so he decided to be blunt. "Soooo, I went to Gringotts today. I was able to become emancipated and I sorta found out something that affects the both of us. I want to apologize now because I'm taking something away from you, well I'm taking it away from both of us…"

"You're rambling again Harry. Are you talking about the marriage contract, between our houses?" Daphne inquired.

"Yes. Wait how did you know about the contract?"

"My family has known about it the entire time."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME!" Harry yelled at Daphne.

"Please let me explain first Harry." Daphne said, after Harry gave a nod but still giving her a hard stare, she continued. "I was told about this contract when I was 4 years old, but once we found out that you were being raised by muggles I was forced to give an oath saying I wasn't allowed to tell you until you found out. I know how you feel about the oaths but this was before I met you."

After hearing that, Harry took a deep breath and then said "Okay, is there anything else you would like to share since there is plenty of surprises for me today already, so what's another one"

Daphne looked sheepishly "There is one other thing."

"Well?" Harry asked

"I may or may not have forced the circumstances around our meeting each other, so we could be friends before we got married." Daphne said still looking guilty.

Harry sighed "What did you do."

 _Flashback_

 _Daphne was trying to figure out a way to meet her betrothed Harry Potter. She had been following him for several weeks now and just last night she saw him save a muggleborn from the troll that somehow got in. She knew that she had to do something before anyone else stole her man._

 _A few days have passed before she came up with the perfect plan. Every Tuesdays, Harry sneaks off to the library to secretly get ahead in his studies like a true Slytherin. As he was walking out, planted herself so she could walk right into him as he turned the corner to get to the grand stair case._

 _"Hey watch where you're going." Daphne yelled at him._

 _"Sorry, here let me help." Harry responded, and started helping her pick up her books that fell all over the place, when he notices the green and silver on her robes. "Say can you tell me something"_

 _"What?" Daphne asks_

 _"Doesn't your house hate me?" Daphne nods. "Then why aren't you insulting me?"_

 _"Because unlike most I don't believe in the stupid house rivalries that we are forced to participate in."_

 _"Sweet someone else like me, so since neither of us believe in the house rivalries, how would you like to be friends?" Harry asked._

 _"Sure, though I am curious, I figured that the Gryffindor Golden Boy would be the biggest one bigots there are."_

 _"Well, so long as you keep this a secret," Harry sees her nodding in agreement, "I live with my aunt and uncle on my mom's side. They are prejudice against magical folk and I refused to be like them in any way, I just hate bullies."_

 _End Flashback_

"Well that's not so bad, but did you have to remind me of my Gryffindor blunder when we met." Harry said, "So how are we going to go about this, I mean I kinda, sorta, really like you."

Daphne's eyes lit up with excitement "I like you too."

"Well, even though we are contracted to marry, that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy the dating experience, so would you like to go out with me, and be my girlfriend?" Harry asked

Daphne responded by jumping up and kissing him. After a brief moment of hesitation Harry started to kiss back before it turned into a full-blown snogging session. When they finally stopped for air Harry said "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up, and kiss me." Daphne responded with a mocking glare. Harry then went in and kissed her till neither of them could remember their names.


End file.
